


Winters Ball

by Cityoffayz



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift, Marliza, Oneshot, hamlizaimplied, mightwritemoreidk, winters ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: 1780, a Winters Ball.Elizabeth Schuyler stands in her sisters shadow, kept out of the spotlight.But a sudden push introduces her to a woman.A woman in scarlet





	Winters Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I've written, but I might continue it if I feel like it! 
> 
> Written for an amazing human Ruby, smart wonderful beautiful magnificent human. I am blessed to have you in my life right now

The room was lined with tables, dressed in clean white cloth, laden with liquids of blood red and shimmery gold held in expensive goblets placed symmetrically on the fabric. The flickering yellow candles shadowed a dance against the walls and oil paintings. The cold winds blowing outside had bend banished by the roaring red fires cackling in the grates. The temperature did not resemble stinging weather of winter, but the blazing weather of summer. 

Elizabeth Schuyler sat uncomfortably in the intricately carved chair, the sharp honey coloured wood nipping into her back as she leant on the poorly cushioned chair. The hall was completely silent, save the soft shimmer of Catherine gown gliding across the floor as she flitted around the room, double checking everything. Against the golden decor, Catherine shone silver, her gown a pure white emphasising we curtain of coffee coloured hair. 

Angelica and Peggy took after their father, mass of careless dark curls, tan skin stretched over sharp cheekbones and jaw. Eliza appeared to be the reflection of her mother, a pair of thin almond eyes set in the middle of her pale face, a round soft moon framed by dark hair.

Catherine floated towards her, a small hand coming up to sharply tap Eliza's face, a smatter of pink colouring her cheeks upon contact. Catherine didn't make a habit of being anything other than kind, but the events of tonight placed a lot of stress and anxiety on her petite shoulders. 

"Chin up" Catherine said through pursed lips, taking one finger underneath Elizas chin and pulling it up to face her. "And remember to /smile/. Smiling brightens that face of yours, makes it more appealing" she barely had time to throw a few sentences elizas way before she hurried off, another call for her attention. 

A large clock hung opposite Eliza, the delicately crafted hands reading that there was only ten minutes before guests would be arriving, that the beautiful hall would be filled with countless men and woman in their finery. Woman clothed in luxuriously woven gowns, each attractive mark they held on their face and bodies obnoxiously highlighted in away possible. Men, out to seek arm pieces in the shapes of wives, drink in hand, compliments hanging off their tongue to be breathed open the first woman that makes conversation, or gazes upon the man himself. 

Eliza knew woman and men fell into marriages quickly, arranged or not. Pushed by either parents, themselves, or their hunger for the other. She knew perfectly well that some marriages are conceived quickly to seal their bond, and make it suitable for the man to take the woman to the bedroom. Eliza had heard the gossip, more often than not coming from Angelica's lips. Angelica did not tantalise her sisters by hanging facts such as this in front of them. She spoke freely, and the unspoken reason men and women are rushed to the altar.   
But she also spoke of unplanned pregnancy due to lack of willpower, and Eliza was sure she had encountered quite a few situations that would relate to that. 

It would seem only seconds later, though in truth it was many agonising minutes, the hall was flooded with people, many socialising in small talk, a few floating in a dance, accompanied by the tuneful music echoing through the high roofed hall. 

Eliza kept her place at the side, her powder blue dress catching on the heels of the people that hurried past, women grabbing onto the arms of men, men slipping their arms around the waist of woman. In the center stood Angelica, dressed in an apricot coloured dress, her sharp face shining under the candlelight, inviting the hands of men despite the silver ring resting on her finger. Peggy near blended in with the wall but failing, her yellow dress near luminous against the golden paint. While Angelica shone in the spotlight, Eliza and Peggy always found themselves falling into her vast shadow.

A stranger, dark hair pulled back, shining blue eyes marked with violet caught her gaze, his unbreaking stare near unnerving. Despite being in the thick of the action, he seemed near a step out of it, as if caught in his own void of time. A shiny cerulean planet with his own strong gravity, calling Eliza in. A strong red blush set in her cheeks, forcing her to look away, her black eyes once again meeting with her feet. 

A sudden sharp jolt upset her drink, the tasteless contents finding themselves placed on the floor. Eliza's vision was filled with red, the startling colour forcing her to blink numerous times to set her vision straight. 

A woman stood before her, though perhaps calling her a girl would be more appropriate. A thick set of heavy curls fall across her shoulders, her wave of hair pulled forward to hide her face. The dress she wore could not be named exactly appropriate, the red fabric a bit to snug around her body for such a gathering, but to Eliza everything could only emphasise her beauty.

Her face, seemingly carved from stone, sharp where Eliza's was smooth. A lip bursting with colour, the scarlet matching the red of her dress. If you could not see the youthfulness spelled out in her coffee eyes, she could be ageless.   
In Roman times there were temples worshiping lesser beautys than her. 

"Maria!" A vicious call broke the silence, the words being spoken by an older, arguably handsome man from the left. The woman could not hide the fear in her eyes as the man spoke her name, a flinch appearing on her perfect face, chocolate eyes widening, painted lip trembling. 

"I'm sorry for bumping into you" Maria rushed out, her speech a melody of tones, the voice curving around each word with a lilting tune. Eliza was aching to be graced with her words again, before Maria rushed off as quickly as she came.

Eliza followed the woman in scarlet, her body being grabbed messily by the man, pulled through the crowds and out of her sight, so quickly eliza almost had to wonder if she had been a hallucination, if not for the puddle of drink that lay at her feet. 

Eliza took seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs once more, closing her eyes softy. She wanted to make sure the memory would not be forgotten, that she would not lose it.   
Save every detail of the woman with the angelic face. A dream of a sort, to savour. 

But as the words rushed around her ears, she forgot Maria sweet tones. As the dresses rushed around her ankles, she forgot the painful red of Maria dress. As her arm was taken to dance by another, a man with bright blue eyes, she forgot the effortless beauty of Maria's face.   
When the dark veil of night overtook the sky, Eliza had forgotten her woman in scarlet.


End file.
